


[寄葉舞台1.3a / Rose White] 二百年

by kishitaorin



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, YoRHa Stage Play (NieR: Automata)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 劇中無交集的White和Rose的拉郎
Relationships: Rose/White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	[寄葉舞台1.3a / Rose White] 二百年

。曾經共同作戰的設定  
。設定上『若葉』為該機型總稱，非名字（即類似寄葉的編號）  
。有台詞騎劫，大量劇透  
。私設通訊方式，寄葉部隊本身具備可以通訊，基調相同（同部隊）可以不借用外力進行隊內通訊，但所有外部人員需要使用擴音器／為避免因損壞而導致無法通訊的情況，會帶備一般小型通訊儀／反抗軍當年則是一般通訊儀  
。此時沒有ＳＳ也沒有ＰＯＤ

第八次降落戰爭  
通訊員(White / 無名)  
小隊(Rose等 / 無名)

01.

地堡，真珠灣作戰

十六名最新型寄葉的降下作戰，誰會想到當他們到達地面時會只餘下少數的四人。  
以這樣的人數，配合上地圖上顯示的那些幾乎要擠滿屏幕的紅點，White嘆了口氣，無奈地下了這次的作戰真的可能會就此終結的結論。  
他閉起了雙眼，僅只用聽覺去捕捉回傳的動向，直至某個熟悉的聲音撞進了耳內。

過於意外的聲音令White看向了屏幕，紛雜畫面中小小的一角映照出了數個不太清晰的身影，但即使如此，也足夠讓他辨認出這些人的身份。  
  
「……但是寄葉部隊跟著某支未登錄的部隊走了。」  
「是反抗軍。」  
「反抗軍？」  
年輕人造人的報告與及疑問傳來，沒有料到現在睡眠學習的內容之中竟然沒有包含反抗軍情報的White，緩緩地開始向他闡明了關於反抗軍的歷史，那個早在二百多年前，自己也曾經參與其中的歷史。

在很多年前，於那個著名的、失敗的第八次降下作戰中，White曾經是某一個小隊的通訊員。  
想當然爾，當時的他並沒有獲得名字，White這個名字可是他累積了成績後，好不容易才從人類議會的手上拿到的。  
而這背後所包含的代價，則只有以同樣方式取得名字的其他人能夠知悉。

「有反抗軍的協助說不定就能完成作戰了！」  
「那可……不好說。」  
斂下雙眼，強行把視線從屏幕上的身影移開，雖然對寄葉們來說也許有點殘忍，但White還是不期然地祈禱著，希望那些他熟知的反抗軍，不要摻和到這次的作戰之中。  
他在這個痛苦的位置，暗地裡一直隱暪這隊反抗軍的位罝情報，才不是為了讓他們在這種被算計好的戰爭中悲慘地死去。  
這場真珍灣作戰，可是一場，徹頭徹尾的，無望之戰。

02.

『我是來向你道別的。』  
「道別？」  
在作戰暫止的休息時間，與地面作戰部隊連繫的通訊儀，唐突地傳來了熟人的聲音。  
那是他作為通訊員負責的小隊，人數不多，卻已經在無過犯的情況之下立了不少的功勞。  
那是他可以引以為豪的同伴們，至少他的確曾經這麼想。

而除去那個只知好大喜功的指揮官，眼前這握有實權的這個二把手就是整個隊伍中和自己最為相熟的人。  
在必要的事務傳達以外，有時候他們也會像這樣進行聊天或者商談。一般的交流可以加深互信，也能有效緩解前線的壓力，所以即使會稍微佔用到資源，這個行為也是被人類議會所默許的。  
原本以為只是一如既往的普通閒聊，但對方的話頭卻讓他有不好的預感。  
「稍等一下。」  
讓對方先保持安靜，他開啟了對話加密的程序，與此同時地關上了紀錄功能，令接下來的對話將只存在於彼此的腦海之中。  
這也許亦會被視為反抗行為而受到追究，只是他現在亦無暇去顧及這些細技末節。

「道別是怎麼回事？」  
『我們要逃走了。』  
「……叛逃的意思嗎？」  
『對。』  
通話對象突如其來提出的單詞令他難以消化。  
他從來沒想過這樣的詞組會從對方的口中出現，畢竟眼下也不是他們所經歷過最差的戰況。  
「原因是甚麼？」  
『知道太多對你來說不是好事。』  
「我沒有可以做的事嗎？」  
屏幕另一側的人拉開了溫柔而無奈的笑容，而不得不承認，這是那人最擅於使用，能有效讓他接受要求的最好方法。  
這次也一樣，溜到口邊的追問終歸只能化為沉默。

安靜地與另一側的人對視，也許他是應該要把通訊直接關上，就如同所有以前的通訊一樣。  
只是現在的情況，一旦關上，是否可以再看到對方就會成為無解的謎。  
理智被無用的情感牽引著，不管是他，還是屏幕對面的那人，誰都無法狠下心去中斷這已經完成目的，只餘下無義空白的通話。  
最終他還是只能繼續這幾乎像遊戲般的對望，等著也許對方會先移開視線。

他的猜測並沒有落空，對方在片刻過後真的如他所料般，在小小的「投降了」的語句之中，別過了頭。  
哪怕只是一瞬間。

『啊對了，我替自己和他們都改了名字。』  
為了打破了凝聚的沉默，對方提起了別的話題，一個對於他們人造人來說，過於新鮮的話題。  
『我的名字是Rose，如果有機會再見的話，用這名字喊我吧。』  
「Rose…嗎？我記下來了。」  
『時間到了，願人類，榮光永存。』  
「願人類，榮光永存。」

放下用於敬禮的左手，看著那歸於黑暗的屏幕，他無意識地咬緊下唇，高速運轉的思考全都放在計算後續該如何保護他的友人之上，甚至沒有餘暇去處理痛覺感知器所傳來的信息。

03.

「現在與寄葉部隊共同行動的部隊是從作戰中逃亡的逃兵，是違反軍法的部隊，我認為有向人類議會回報的義務。」  
「也許是應該呢。」  
「為什麼不上報呢？」  
「你不用明白。」  
馬鞭輕輕地拍在手上，若葉的話鑽進了White的耳中，然後在進行理解以前就已經消失無蹤。  
若葉總是正確的。  
他是剛出生不久，還未有受到任何情緒左右的、年輕的靈魂；是就如教條一般，清晰且黑白分明。  
這是人類議會刻意放到自己身邊的軟肋，像這種程度的行動當然是不可能暪過已經和他們打交道多年的White，何況，他們也從未打算隱暪。

「為了做出正確的行動，必須擁有整潔的身心，建議您去接受一次清洗。」

年輕的若葉是最為接近規條的存在，他在思維上也許亦很接近人類議會想要的樣子。  
而現在，若葉提出了這樣的建議，這也許就是人類議會終會降下到自己身上的處分了吧。  
——在這倒數之間，他必須找到更好的，能更有效地保護故友的方法。

04.

寄葉部隊的真珠灣作戰是一場必敗之戰，這是從一開始就已經清清楚楚地記載在劇本之上的結末。  
立於技術尖端的寄葉們只是實驗體，為了數據而生，為了數據而死，是甚至比以前的反抗軍部隊更為悲慘的存在。

身為知情者，White曾經以為自己可以做到只需聽令行事這種程度的自我規管。  
然而這種程度的覺悟，在部隊於下降並遭滅頂之災時，就已經消失無蹤。

年輕的若葉在報告完之後加上了自己的想法，而這樣的想法將最終只會導向與自己此刻相同的結局，被無用的情感所牽制而動彈不得。

「若葉，」  
喚起了他的代號，作為司令官的White卻像是無法面對般地，沒有直視說話的對象。  
「別對指揮的部隊放入太多感情。」

擅自使用衛星也好，明知道這是實驗卻依然不斷提交計劃變更也好，隱暪了與叛軍合流的事也好，全都只是White基於感情的個人判斷。  
他沒有立場去勸止年輕、依然對世界有著希望的若葉，即使如此……

05.

地面反抗軍基地，真珠灣作戰

如自己所宣言般，Rose帶著寄葉們回到了小隊基地所在之處，把好不容易才收集起來的資料交到了他們隊長的手上。  
其他的人都在各自忙著做自己的準備，Rose坐了在努力閱讀資料的二號旁邊，似乎是正在思考該怎麼搭話。

「派你們來的長官，是個怎樣的人？」  
「唔？」從資料中抬起頭，二號看著發問的人，有點不解。「是個挺嚴肅，不怎麼笑的人。」  
「甚麼階級的？」  
「是地堡的司令官喔。」  
「我想和他連絡的話，有方法嗎？」  
「我問一下司令部！」  
甚至沒有詢問想要連絡的原因，Rose看著立即應自己的請求和司令部連絡的二號，也不知道當下該不該警告二號不能太過天真地信任認識不久的陌生人。  
雖然這個只憑藉直覺，在確定對方指揮官身份之前就貿然要求連絡的人也沒立場說他甚麼。

「司令官讓我把這個交給你。」  
「謝了。」  
從二號手上接過小型通訊儀，在承諾了會盡快歸還以後，Rose帶著器材，走進了只有他在的空間。  
儘管因為器材關係而令通訊只有聲音，在打過招呼以後所響起的話，依然像是強行地讓時間倒退了二百年。

「身為罪犯，卻主動連絡所背叛組織的司令部，這是甚麼行為？」  
「想要和故人聚舊而導向的行為。」  
回應了依然不苟言笑那人的提問，Rose淺淺地笑著。他向二號提出交流邀約時其實也沒有想太多的事，如果非要安插一個目的，那大概就只是想要確認友人是不是還好好的。  
確認友人在自己帶著其他人叛途之後，沒有因此而受到處分。  
——至於他們的長官是否真的是自己的友人，則聽天由命吧。

「寄葉他們似乎都沒有名字，那你有名字嗎？」  
「……White。」  
「White，這二百年來，謝謝你。」  
對方在愕然之後長舒的一口氣令Rose確認了他知道自己指的是甚麼。  
二百年來，雖然經常會和機械生命體交鋒，但與人造人的實際交戰卻是從未有過。身為背叛者，這種人類議會無法容忍的存在，Rose實在很難相信一切都只是運氣和巧合。  
他猜到了是友人從中作梗，卻沒有料到過是使用這種方式。

『Rose。』  
「沒想到真的有機會聽到你這麼喊我的名字。」  
『不要慘和到事件中。』  
嚴厲的聲音從另一端傳來，聞言的Rose隨之而加深了笑意。  
寄葉部隊是最新機型，他們陷入了這種程度的危機也依然既沒有得到增援，也沒有得到撒退指令，光是這個部份就已經很不尋常。  
更何況他們的上級，通訊儀對面的這個舊友，是根本不可能下這種無謀指令的人，那麼，大概就又是人類議會又在搞甚麼亂子吧。

「他們救了我們的家人，所以我們也不會坐視不管的。」  
『但這是…』  
「即使前路只有絕望也一樣。」  
他的友人此刻大概已經習慣性地偏過了頭移開了視線，那是他在有所隱暪時總會下意識出現的小動作。  
於是，他像以往敲響屏幕一般地輕敲著通訊儀，製造出聲響來讓對方把注意力重新轉回到自己的身上。  
「比起遙不可及的人類，保護身邊的他們更為實在吧。」  
『我沒辦法阻止你嗎？』

二百年前，在那個最後的通話之中，他的友人也曾經以相似的語氣，問過相似的話。  
無法想起自己當時是怎麼回應，但Rose在無意識之間，依然進行了相同的應對。即使畫面無法傳輸，他仍像當時那般，笑得溫柔而無奈。

「如果我們之中有誰活下來，」  
『我不會幫忙。」  
「我相信你。」  
『……我該掛線了。』  
「願人類，榮光永存。」  
『願你們，平安歸來。』  
通話在未曾預估的回應之後被瞬間切斷，Rose看著手上那復歸沉默的小型通訊儀，低下了頭，以額相抵。  
他的友人甚至選擇祝福這個小隊而不是他職責上應該守護的對象。比起尚有像家人般的戰友在身邊的這個自己，他所有的痛苦壓力全都只能孤身承受。

「對不起，我能拜託的人只有你了。」  
「如果能夠再遇……」  
——就換我來保護你吧。

06.

地堡，真珠灣作戰

『如果再持續遞交寄葉計畫變更申請的話，我們就不得不重新考慮你的職位。』  
「要解除我身為地堡司令官的職位嗎？」  
『沒錯。』  
「那麼請立刻解除。我沒辦法在無法接受的情況下站在這個位子！」  
『這件事是由我們決定。』

在人類議會的自說自話之中，這場所謂的審議終告落幕。  
White緊握著拳頭，回復黑暗的屏幕像是個會把所有東西都吸入再碾壓成粉末的黑洞，用盡全力地嘲笑著他那微不足道的抵抗。

『我等的手，早已污穢不堪。』  
人類議會的話重重地壓在White心上，他攤開了雙手，卻又因無法接受而移開視線，重新握起了拳頭。

「司令官！司令官！您在這裡嗎？！」  
「怎麼了？」  
匆匆跑來的若葉連聲呼喊著自己，White連忙壓下了所有異樣的情緒，以一貫的態度去進行應對。  
若葉帶來的延遲了兩小時的惡戰情報，在他們接收到情報的這個瞬間，說不定整個作戰都早已敗走。  
「寄葉部隊現殘存的隊員，只剩二號跟四號兩名。」

刻意被延遲的情報就是為了不讓自己再加以干涉。  
White在自己的權限之內再次取得了寄葉部隊的情況，從而確認了四號亦已經死亡的事實。  
在登錄中活著的話，要不就被當成叛徒而派出E型剿滅，要不就只能繼續那沒完沒了的『實驗』。  
替倖存的二號取消登錄大概是最好的做法了。

『警告：寄葉部隊的資料不可作出變更。』  
才剛提交變更，警告音就立即予以了回應。  
嘖了一聲，無法進行處理的White只得轉而拯救那有可能還活著的反抗軍們。  
「第八次作戰列為叛軍的Android 13小隊，捲入本次寄葉部隊的真珠灣作戰，全員死亡。」  
『變更已經提交，將由人類議會審核。』

「再次提交寄葉部隊撤退的申請。」  
『答覆：不接受變更。地堡司令官White多次違反人類議會決議，需立即進行清洗。』

「真是個難得的即時決定。」  
屏幕的另一側，叛軍死亡這種對人類議會來說微不足道的消息已經被審核完成，整個部隊不管是不是還有存活者，都至少不會再有被追捕的可能。  
甩了甩衣袖，White像是要把一切都甩到身後般地，昂頭轉身，大步地踏進自己的新命運之中。

07.  
「White。」  
「……Rose？」聽到呼喚而轉過身，意料以外的存在就這麼突然地進入了視野之中。「我明明在接受清洗，為甚麼會到了這裡？」  
「這也許是人類文獻裡的死後世界？」  
提出答案的Rose自己也一臉疑惑，但他的性格卻也足以令他無視這之中可能存在的違和。  
沒有再去考慮前因問題，Rose逕直地微笑著向White的方向舉高了手，然後耐心地等待著White的回應。  
很久很久以前，他們就是這樣隔著屏幕和巨大的距離，藉由電波來握緊彼此的手。

「不行。」  
伸出的手在接觸之前被猛地收回。  
這雙沾滿了同類鮮血的手，如果輕易地握上，這種罪孽也會隨之而污染到他一直在努力保護的對象。  
即使渴望碰觸，但唯獨這件事無法接受。

「White。」  
只是，在White踏出想要拉開距離的腳步之前，Rose就已經先行緊緊地執著了那想要逃開的手。  
「甚麼顧慮都行，都交給我吧。」  
掙扎不果，他們像以往無數次地彼此凝視，爾後在Rose的輕嘆之中互相擁抱。

「然後這次，我會帶著你的情感，一起停留在這裡，等你再次出現。」


End file.
